nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
The 2006 NoDQ CAW Cup Match 2
The 2006 NoDQ CAW Cup Match 2 is the second episode of Season 8 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-thirty-third episode overall. It is an opening round match in the 2006 NoDQ CAW Cup between Spider-Man and Freddy Krueger. Match Freddy Krueger charges Spider-Man with a clothesline but Spider-Man ducks and fires off one of his own, knocking Freddy over the ropes and out of the ring. Spider-Man leaps over the ropes with a senton and lands on Freddy. Spider-Man then leaps onto Freddy with a springboard moonsault before jumping onto him from the top turnbuckle with a hurricanrana. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Spider-Man throws Freddy back into the ring then leaps into him with a springboard spinning heel kick before throwing a dropkick at the grounded Freddy. Spider-Man gives Freddy a Dudley Dog then rolls him up with an inside cradle for a 1-count. Freddy gives Spider-Man a pullback shoulder tackle then a back body drop. Freddy Irish whips Spider-Man into the corner to deliver a flurry of punches and stomps. Freddy misses a clothesline and Spider-Man capitalises, knocking Freddy into the ropes where he gets tangled up. Spider-Man dives onto Freddy from the top turnbuckle, knocking him out of the ring, then attempts a cross body out of the ring onto Freddy but Freddy dodges. Freddy misses a double axe handle onto Spider-Man and is thrown into the guardrail then the ring apron in punishment. Freddy gives Spider-Man a facecrusher. Spider-Man throws Freddy back into the ring then misses a legdrop when Freddy dodges. Freddy gives Spider-Man a fallaway slam then bulldogs Spider-Man. Freddy catches Spider-Man with a backslide pin but Spider-Man reaches the ropes. Freddy gives Spider-Man an overhead belly-to-belly suplex from the turnbuckle for a 2-count. Spider-Man fires back with a release German suplex for a 2-count of his own. Spider-Man attempts a vertical suplex but Freddy reverses it. Freddy gives Spider-Man a rear chinlock then a bulldog. Freddy locks in a front facelock then gives Spider-Man a gutwrench suplex before reapplying the chinlock. Freddy tangles Spider-Man in the ropes then clotheslines him out of the ring. Freddy follows Spider-Man out of the ring and gives Spider-Man the Iron Claw before throwing Spider-Man into the ring to reapply the front facelock. Spider-Man fights back with a club to the back of the head then a series of Rolling German Suplexes. Spider-Man covers Freddy for a close 2-count. Spider-Man rolls Freddy up for another close 2-count. Freddy hits Spider-Man in the back of the head then locks in the Iron Claw but Spider-Man slips free. Freddy reapplies the hold and makes Spider-Man bleed from the face before making the cover. Spider-Man is in the ropes, however, and the cover is not counted. Spider-Man fires back with a Running Double Axe Handle]. Freddy responds with another Iron Claw but Spider-Man tenaciously holds on. Spider-Man ducks a clothesline from Freddy to roll him up for the 3-count to win and advance in the tournament. Winner: Spider-Man Category:Season 8 Category:NoDQ CAW Cup